CLOVER
by Niu Shiy-Ue
Summary: Crossover with CLAMP's CLOVER


Crossover/Fusion thing with the CLOVER universe by CLAMP. I'm not to  
  
sure which is which; is it a crossover when you meet the characters,  
  
or is that a fusion?  
  
I'm working off a script translation of CLOVER 4, so unfortunately  
  
that's how it ends up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small room, dark and enclosed. A young man is curled up in a corner  
  
of the room. He has dark reddish-hair that falls over one side of his  
  
face that covers dark forest green eyes. He's dressed in jeans and a  
  
turtleneck of undetermined dark color.  
  
A door opens. A young woman with pale blonde hair dressed in a  
  
nurse's uniform enters. She is wearing a small oval locket on a necklace.  
  
Iria: "Good morning"  
  
Trowa: "Is it?"  
  
Iria: "Is it what?"  
  
Trowa: "Morning"  
  
Iria: "Oh, yes of course."  
  
A pause.  
  
Iria: "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Iria Jessica  
  
Winner. What's your name?"  
  
Trowa: "I don't have one. But if you must call me something, call me  
  
Nanashi."  
  
Iria: "Noname? I don't think so. Why don't I call you . . . Trowa?"  
  
Trowa: "Why?"  
  
Iria: "My mom always wanted another boy. She said if she ever had  
  
another son she'd call him Trowa."  
  
Trowa: "Whatever. Who's picture is in your locket?"  
  
Iria kneels down and holds it out to him. He reaches out and opens it.  
  
Iria: "It's my brother, Quatre. He's a CLOVER just like you, but he's  
  
only a Two-Leaf, not a Three-Leaf."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two people are sitting at a table outside a cafe. One has a long  
  
braid and is dressed all in black, the other has blonde hair and  
  
turquoise eyes.  
  
Duo: "That idiot!"  
  
Quatre: "What did he do now?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young girl sits alone in a garden surrounded by mechanical birds.   
  
She has short white hair and mechanical wings attatched to her back.  
  
Suu: "Was that the right thing to do? Is it worth it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo: "Why does he take such stupid risks? He's giving me a heart attack!"  
  
Quatre: "I don't understand. Why does that bother you? You knew he  
  
was like this when you started dating him."  
  
Duo: "But-"  
  
Quatre: "That's the benefit of being a One-Leaf. He can take these  
  
risks and help people, knowing that he'll come out of it alright."  
  
Duo: "Just because he can't die, doesn't mean he can't get hurt."  
  
Quatre: "But that's a risk he's willing to take."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to the small dark room. Trowa is still sitting in the corner,  
  
but now his hands are up and there is a small window of light between  
  
them. He's looking into it, but what he sees is still indistinct.  
  
Trowa: "I want to see him. I want to see him again. For real."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suu: "Perhaps it's better to be alone. Then, nothing can happen.   
  
Nothing ever changes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iria is standing beside a counter somewhere. She has a clipboard in  
  
one hand and a pill bottle in the other. Dr. S approaches her.  
  
Dr. S: "How is your brother?"  
  
Iria: "Oh! You startled me!"  
  
Dr. S: "I'm sorry."  
  
Iria: "He's fine."  
  
Dr. S: "Dr. J thinks he should return to the lab."  
  
Iria: "No! He can't hurt anyone!"  
  
Dr. S: "Instructor H overruled him. But . . . the Three-Leaf escaped.  
  
If they should meet . . . "  
  
Dr. S closes his eyes.  
  
Dr. S: "A Three-Leaf can't live long outside the Lab. But your  
  
brother . . . and the Four-Leaf seems to be involved somehow."  
  
Iria: "There's a Four-Leaf?"  
  
Dr. S: "He doesn't know about your brother at least. I don't want to  
  
think about what would happen then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iria: "Quatre!"  
  
Quatre is hunched over on a bed. He seems to be in pain.  
  
Quatre: "Iria . . . it hurts . . . why won't it stop?"  
  
Iria: "Quatre, Quatre, listen to me, what hurts? What won't stop?"  
  
Quatre: "My heart . . . my heart hurts. There's someone out there . .  
  
. someone looking for me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa is standing outside in the rain. Above him dead bodies hang  
  
from powerlines. He places a hand over his heart.  
  
Trowa: "I know you. You were made for me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suu is leaning on a rock, her arms wrapped around her shoulders, her  
  
eyes closed.  
  
Suu: "No one should be a possession of someone else. No matter how  
  
much you love them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo and Iria are talking on the phone.  
  
Duo: "So there's this new singer . . . I thought you and Kitty-Cat  
  
would like to hear her, she's really talented."  
  
Iria: "I don't know . . . he hasn't been well."  
  
Duo: "Well? As in well or ya'know?"  
  
Iria: "Don't ask questions you already know the answers to."  
  
Duo: "This could be just what he needs then."  
  
Iria: "We'll try."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre is sitting in bed again, listening to a projection of Oruha  
  
sing. Suddenly the power goes out.  
  
Quatre: "Iria!"  
  
He turns around and is confronted by green eyes. He backs away.  
  
Quatre: "W-who are you?"  
  
Trowa: "I don't have a name. But if you must call me something,  
  
you're sister calls me Trowa."  
  
Quatre: "T-trowa?"  
  
Trowa: "I feel you. Even before I knew about you, I felt you. And  
  
you, you feel me as well, don't you?"  
  
He places his hand against Quatre's chest. Quatre reaches up to grasp  
  
his hand.  
  
Quatre: "You're . . . familiar. You're the one who was . . . always  
  
lonely . . . always sad."  
  
Trowa: "Yes. But now, I have you. And they can't take you away from me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iria: "Now what?"  
  
Dr. S: "We have to seperate them. Quatre's healing ability will  
  
sustain the Three-Leaf for-"  
  
Iria: "Trowa"  
  
Dr. S: "What?"  
  
Iria: "He calls himself Trowa now."  
  
Dr. S: "A normal Three-Leaf can only live about five years outside of  
  
the lab. Quatre's influence will slow the aging process to a normal  
  
rate. And Nanashi, I mean Trowa, is far too emotionally unstable to  
  
be allowed out on his own."  
  
Iria: "What if they stay here? Quatre seems to calm Trowa down and  
  
there already wards set here for Quatre."  
  
Dr. S: "A Two-Leaf and a Three-Leaf can overpower the will of the  
  
council. Especially with one such as Trowa."  
  
Iria: "He won't do anything."  
  
Dr. S: "You have no way of knowing that."  
  
Iria: "Even if Quatre could sustain Trowa indefinitely, he can't  
  
survive all that long by himself. He needs the treatments the  
  
sorcerers give him. Trowa won't move against you if you threaten to  
  
withdraw your aid. And he can't kill you because that would result in  
  
the same problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa: "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
Quatre: "No. I don't . . . I'm lonely too."  
  
Trowa: "Then I'll stay for you."  
  
A pause.  
  
Trowa: "Do you only act under orders?"  
  
Quatre: "No"  
  
Trowa: "Then do what you like."  
  
Quatre: "I want to stay with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo and another man with messy chocolate hair and wearing a green  
  
tanktop are standing just outside  
  
Duo: "So you did make it! I was thinking that you had just blown us  
  
off without calling."  
  
Iria: "Sorry, sorry. There was traffic and we didn't mean to be late."  
  
Duo: "Ah, I forgot you haven't met yet! Iria, this is Hiiro, my partner."  
  
Iria: "Good evening."  
  
Hiiro: "Hn"  
  
Duo: "Where's Quatre?"  
  
Iria: "Parking"  
  
Hiiro: "You work for the Wizards."  
  
Iria: "Our father was a Wizard. I'm just following in his footsteps."  
  
Quatre and Trowa approaches.  
  
Duo: "Q-MAN!"  
  
He races out to glomp Quatre, but Trowa wraps an arm around Quatre and  
  
pulls him out of the way. Duo overbalances and nearly topples over  
  
but Hiiro grabs the end of his braid.  
  
Duo: "YEOUCH! Hiiro, that hurt!"  
  
Hiiro: "Would you rather I had let you fall?"  
  
Duo: "OY!"  
  
He turns back to Quatre and Trowa.  
  
Duo: "Now who's this? Has Kitty-Cat finally gotten a boyfriend?"  
  
Quatre: "Don't call me that!"  
  
Trowa: "No, I've got a boy-toy."  
  
Dead silence, then Duo starts howling in laughter.  
  
Duo: "I think I'm going to like this guy. What's your name?"  
  
Trowa: "You can call me Trowa."  
  
Hiiro: "Let's go in before all the good seats are taken."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oruha:  
  
To be born again for my sake;  
  
When my not minding the loneliness  
  
Was only the ignorance of my bliss with you.  
  
When my pain of loneliness was but my learning to fear losing you. 


End file.
